BARBIE-A
by Marttins
Summary: Carne. Todo se basaba en la carne y el someter a otro; una pelea de poder, sexo y control que consume todo a su paso. [Sasuhina][ 18]
1. Poder y control

_Desocupado lector, sediento de historias sucias y despojadas de toda moral; sed bienvenido a la más ínfima de las historias, que no por eso deja de ser un relato auténtico y poderoso. La historia de la pasión, el despecho, la depravación, el sueño de las cortesanas mundanas; la historia del del infierno terrenal, que anheló ser paraíso de los pecadores._

**_"Sedúceme. Escríbeme cartas y poemas. Amo los poemas. Encántame con tus palabras... sedúceme."_**

_-Anne Boleyn, The tudors_

El sexo no tiene sentido. _Nunca lo ha tenido para ella_. Solo quería que la admirasen como a una doncella y le hablasen como si se tratara de una monja. No había palabras sucias o deshonestas con ella. Tan frágil, tan pura, tan blanca, tan irreal… tan _irritante_.

Ni una vez me dejó rozar su carne tersa y perlada. Nunca dejó que mi ser se adentrara en los misterios que oculta su anatomía de Diosa. Era una ocultista inmersa en el olvido del placer, oculta entre las sombras de un celibato autoimpuesto. Era magnífica. Una ramera en hábitos de monja puritana. La contemplaba a lo lejos, y entre miradas furtivas su cuerpo se abría paso entre mis memorias y se asentaba en lo más profundo de mis deseos carnales. Nunca la tendría enredada en mi depravado lecho, como tantas veces la imaginé en el mundo oculto de los sueños húmedos; o por lo menos eso creía yo.

Mi mejor amigo fue su novio durante largos 2 años. Terminó con ella porque no pudo soportar la falta de pasión, los escases de caricias, lo árido de su tacto y sus besos. Dudo que la hubiese querido realmente. Quizás sí, pero para hombres como nosotros el sexo era un pilar _fundamental. _Somos ricos, nos podemos permitir putas de clase alta y los mejores vinos; y él detestaba desperdiciar su fortuna y juventud con una mojigata.

"**_¿A qué íbamos con Hinata? ¿A olernos los gases mutuamente el resto de nuestras vidas?_**" Dijo una vez, cuando nos emborrachamos en el balcón de mi departamento. Lloró, no por haber perdido a su novia, si no por desperdiciar dos años de su vida sin sexo. Hipócrita. La engañó con cuanta ramera se le cruzaba por delante, pero ella nunca lo supo; y si lo supo, consumía su sufrimiento en el más profundo de los silencios.

Ella se ahogó en su dolor por más de tres meses seguidos. Rompía en llanto con pequeñeces, un concierto de lastimeros gemidos imparables, atropellándose conforme iban saliendo. Un patético espectáculo que no tenía para cuando terminar. Naruto no se daba por aludido. Comenzó una relación apenas un mes después, con una chica ardiente como el sol, llena de vida y de sueños. Era una tarada, pero a él no le importaba qué tan alto era su CI. Realmente a ninguno le interesaba qué tan inteligente era el culo que se estaba follando. Yo no quería a Hinata; solo quería ese pedazo de carne que cargaba bajo su espalda.

Llegó a mi puerta una noche helada de Julio, cerca de las 10 p.m. La pequeña perra faldera de clase alta estaba en mi puerta, de brazos cruzados, realzando sus enormes tetas; y mirándome como si yo estuviese a punto de matarla. _"¿Qué quieres_?" Mi pregunta la estremeció. El casi imperceptible tono de voz tartamuda que poseía, lograba irritarme hasta la médula (Omitiré sus tartamudeos constantes para que no tengan que tragarse toda esa mierda inútil). _"Uchiha, lamento la hora, y todo eso _–Suspiró como si se le acabase el aire- _La batería de mi auto se averió, y eres la única persona que conozco que vive cerca. Me preguntaba si… ¿podrías ayudarme? ¡Te pagaré, lo prometo!"_ – Se reverenció frente a mí. El escote de su camiseta se abrió, y me dejó ver una pequeña porción de carne pálida. _Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Uchiha…_

"_-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? ¿Crees que soy una persona solidaria, acaso?" –_Hyuuga me miraba como cordero a punto de ser devorado hasta las entrañas. Me calentaba eso. Podía imaginar su cuerpo arqueándose bajo mi pelvis, gritando, ahogándose, desarmándose… Podría apostar que la erección en mi pantalón era notoria, pero no me interesó en lo absoluto.

"_-Uh… lo siento si te molesté. Gracias de todos modos…_ "–se dio la vuelta para retirarse, la sujeté del brazo y la hice entrar al departamento- "_¿Uchiha?"_

"_-Siéntate" _–ordené. Obedeció_.- Dame solo una razón por la que debería ayudarte… y lo pensaré_ –Hinata se tambaleó un poco, y pareció pensarlo. Una chica lista, sin dudas. Nadie lo dudaba, y aunque preferiría sacarme las pestañas con un alicate antes que decírselo, Hyuuga era una mujer inteligente; pero sin carácter. "-_Te pagaré el 100% del precio de la batería, más lo que te tardes en repararlo_ "–Me hizo gracia su propuesta. Tierno… asquerosamente tierno_.- "Hyuuga, hyuuga, hyuuga… no quiero tu dinero. Digamos que aceptar capital monetario no es mi estilo. Yo quiero __**otra**__ cosa."-_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su rostro se tiñó de rojo intenso; y se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en las nalgas. Se acercó a mí, y me golpeó la mejilla izquierda con toda la fuerza posible. No dolió, pero mi ego se vio descuartizado._ "-¡Ah, zorra!" _–Corrió a la puerta de salida, aprovechando que había dejado sin llave. Alcancé a sujetarla del brazo antes que abriera, y aporreé su cuerpo delgado contra la madera de roble_ "-¿Crees que vas a salir intacta de este departamento, después de haber abusado de mi hospitalidad así? ¿Quién te crees que eres?" –_Intentó zafarse de mi agarre, sin poder. Busqué su rostro en la tenue luz del departamento, y me acerqué a ella, rozando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Respiré sobre su cuello (Eso nunca falla), y la besé sin permiso ni aviso previo. La sentí tensarse bajo mi cuerpo, se resistió unos segundos; mas no aguantó la pasión desenfrenada que le entregaba. Un beso cargado de deseo y sexo, sucio e impuro; como todo lo que me rodeaba, sin posibilidad de llegar al paraíso después de la muerte. Así es el curso de los hijos de puta, como yo, como Naruto, como muchos otros.

Se dejó llevar, y me separé de su boca, en busca de oxígeno. Cuando me incursioné nuevamente en el camino a su boca, sentí un nuevo golpe en la mejilla. _Zorra._

_-"¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso, Uchiha!" –Se safó de mis brazos y salió con un portazo dramático, tal como toda ella: una mosquita muerta dramática. Bueno, me dije, habrá algo bueno que ver en la televisión…_

_Bientôt à continuer..._

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, autor de Naruto. La idea de la historia es completamente de mi autoría, y fue originalmente narrada con personajes originales; salvo que me pareció interesante utilizar a los personajes del animé para recrear la historia.**

**Sed felices. **


	2. Obsesión y Ambición

_**"Cariño, puedes ser apuesto; pero no eres una obra de arte"**_

_**-Power & Control, MATD.**_

Desperté con dolor de cabeza y la nariz congestionada. Por supuesto, no me sorprendió darme cuenta que había cogido un resfriado de aquellos, que me tomaría un par de semanas, a punta de medicamentos, sacarme de encima. Debía ir por mi auto al lugar donde lo dejé, _maldición… _Debí reparar la batería en cuanto me advirtieron que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Lo peor, creo yo, probablemente me encontrara frente a la cara de Sasuke.

No es una cuestión de odio. El odio es un sentimiento, al igual que el amor y la desmotivación; y eso significaría darle importancia al sujeto en cuestión. No, no lo odio; porque no me interesa darle importancia. Solamente no es de mi agrado, me incomoda su presencia, y su forma de ser: tan pedante, tan falto de cojones, tan… _tan como todos los hombres que han pasado por mi vida_. Él tiene una afición por las mujeres fáciles, y es sabido; lo he sabido desde el momento en que supe de su existencia en bachillerato, lo he sabido desde que Naruto comenzó a salir conmigo, lo he sabido de la boca de mis amigas (que han pasado por su cama, igualmente); lo he sabido con solo mirar su postura arrogante y gélida. Ese tipo de hombre, si es que merece el título, solo quiere dinero, alcohol y mujeres; nada más.

A diferencia de aquellas que caían en su falso encanto, y nula capacidad social; quiero ser _grande_. No necesito dinero, ni amores, ni amigos; solo voy detrás del éxito, el empoderamiento, el poder. _Sé exactamente qué quiero, y quién quiero ser; y nada podrá entrometerse en mi camino_. Pero, dirán algunos, que nada se consigue siendo como soy; digo, ¿qué puede conseguir una chica que tartamudea todo el tiempo, se sonroja por todo y nunca se expresa? Queridas mías… se puede conseguir _mucho._ Miles de chicas lo hacen, y no seré la excepción a la regla. Verse bien, ser inteligente, fingir un papel de sumisión total frente a los otros. Complicado, pero factible cuando necesitas un favor. La mayoría de los hombres caen rendidos ante un rostro tierno y una voz suave. No me juzguéis de mala manera, en una sociedad falocentrista, para llegar al éxito hay que hacer uso de lo que se tiene, _**y de lo que tienen los demás.**_

El golpe de la puerta me despertó de mis efímeros pensamientos. A penas eran las ocho de la mañana. ¿Qué en esta casa nadie duerme? Golpearon otra vez. Me levanté a ver quién era.

"-¿Vas a salir hoy?" -Mi primo se dejó ver entre mechones de su largo cabello castaño. Era la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por mí, y que conocía mi ambición de poder. Él sabía lo que yo buscaba, y nunca dejó que me diera por vencida; ni siquiera cuando tuve que mudarme a casa de mi padre, pero esa es otra historia.

"-Tengo que ir a buscar mi auto. La batería se averió y tuve que volver a pie. Creo que he cogido una gripe"

"-¿Quieres que te acompañe? No trabajo hoy. Estaré todo el día rascándome el ombligo aquí." Lo consideré un momento, pero luego negué su invitación. Quería pasar al centro de la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas, y quizás me tardaría más de lo que creía. Me enfadaría si alguien me obligase a ir a la tienda en mi día libre. "-Si llegas temprano, te haré sopa de pollo. Llama a Lee por lo de tu auto, él puede solucionar tu problema. Ten ciudado" Neji besó mi cabeza y se retiró a su recámara. Lo conozco, y sé que dormiría por lo menos hasta las 12. Tuve suerte que el auto se averió un viernes en la tarde. Me quedaban dos días para solucionar mi problema, y el lunes podría volver al trabajo sin tener que tomar el subterráneo.

Llegué a la avenida principal de la calle principal. Dejé mi auto dos cuadras al norte, y si tengo algo de suerte, seguiría intacto. Luego de unos minutos lo vi parado ahí, intacto y frágil como un niño. Aumenté el ritmo de mis pasos, mentalmente agradeciéndole a los Santos permitirme recuperar mi automóvil. Llegué al lugar, y marqué el número de Lee (que había sido compañero de universidad de Neji). Lee es mecánico por afición, muy bueno de hecho; e ingeniero en economía, como mi primo, de profesión. En cambio, yo soy asistente social y psicóloga. Trabajo en una empresa de seguros, que me deja buena remuneración; pero yo quiero más.

Senté mi trasero en el capó del auto, mientras buscaba en número de Lee entre mis contactos. _Hinata, debes hacer una limpieza, tienes demasiados…_

"_-¿Qué clase de sicótica eres, que dejas tu auto tirado en la mitad de la calle?" _¿Ah? Volteé a ver de dónde venía la voz; y ahí estaba el pedante de Uchiha. Decidí ignorarlo, dado que no me sentía con ganas de debatirle nada. Seguí buscando a Lee, mientras él me observaba fijamente, enfurruñándose cada vez más porque estaba siendo atacado con el látigo de la indiferencia_. "-¿No piensas decir nada?" _Silencio. Bufó, molesto, y se acercó bruscamente a mí. Quitó el celular de mis manos y me hizo mirarlo fijamente. _Qué tipo más desagradable…_

"_-Suéltame" Dije con mi voz habitual. Sonrió, y sujetó con más fuerza mis muñecas._

"_-¿Ahora hablas, pequeña zorra? ¿Te haces la desentendida luego de lo de anoche? "_

"_-Suéltame" _No sé lo que quiere, pero sea lo que sea, no me agrada nada esta situación. En el fondo le temía a Sasuke, no porque fuese **Sasuke Uchiha; **era más por el hecho de que medía dos cabezas más que yo y tenía el doble de fuerza en un dedo, que yo en el cuerpo entero. Podría molerme con un pulgar si quisera.

"_-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir_?" Comencé a enfadarme. ¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es este tipo?!

"_-Mira, Sasuke, lamento lo de anoche; la cachetada, digo… también lamento que seas lo suficiente desubicado como para actuar de la forma en que actuaste. Lo siento mucho por ti, debe traerte muchos problemas. Y si herí tu ego, espero que también aceptes mis disculpas; pero debes entender que me faltaste el respeto, y eso me incomodó mucho. He ahí la forma en que actué, pero fue netamente en mi defensa. Si me estoy explayando mucho lo lamento, pero me gusta usar palabras técnicas, y francamente no eres el tipo de hombre que las entiende. Espero que tengas un buen fin de semana."_ Me levanté del capó e intenté desvanecerme lo más rápido que pude, pero volvió a sujetar mi brazo de forma brusca, y me llamó "maldita perra" una vez más. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Me volteé y lo encaré, como nunca había encarado a alguien que no conociese mucho; pero este tipo me supera… _"-Que te quede claro, Uchiha; que si vuelves a sujetarme así, llamaré a la policía; y si vuelves a llamarme zorra, te plantaré una zurrada de la que no te vas a olvidar jamás. Buenos días_" Las piernas me tiritaban, pero mi ego voló hasta la estratósfera. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, con una cara de odio espantosa, mas no dijo nada más. Cuando lo perdí de vista, llamé a Lee y le pedí que fuera por mi coche. Le di la dirección, y un corto "Después te explico". Ya era tarde y no me daba tiempo de ir al centro; además el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, y podría afirmar que tenía fiebre. _Oh, dios, iba a ser un fin de semana pesado._

_**Nunca juzguéis una historia por su primer capítulo. No se puede indagar en la mente torcida de un autor, ni los planes que tiene con sus personajes. **_

_*Espero que haya quedado clara la razón del comportamiento de Hinata. Si bien actúa como lo hace habitualmente, esta vez se trata tan solo de una máscara; que tiene sus razones por detrás. Las maneras que tiene con Sasuke son de esperarse. Es lo mismo que harían si alguien les caer horrible, pero intentan ser amables con él de todos modos. _

_*Gracias por sus comentarios. Me gusta ver que la historia tiene buena recepción en menos de 24 hrs de ser publicada. También me gustaría ver qué ideas tienen, críticas, sugerencias, y especulaciones sobre el futuro de ambos. _

_Eso es todo, sed felices. Muchos corazones y caritas felices para ustedes._

_Saludos, _

_Marttins. _


	3. Vendetta

El sol me da en la cara casi unos quince minutos, hasta que decido, finalmente, levantarme. Lunes, lunes, lunes…, como odio los lunes. Ya tengo treinta minutos tarde; sin embargo, llegar tarde una vez en cuatro años no es una tragedia, además tenía la excusa de mi automóvil, que sigue en la casa de Rock Lee.

Eran casi las 8:30 cuando entré a la cafetería que quedaba camino a mi trabajo. Como todos los días, pido mi café cargado y dos pastelillos; y me arrincono en la barra a revisar sagradamente mi correo electrónico. Este lunes, sin embargo, ha tenido algo distinto. Me siento distraída, como si mi mente flotara en algún lugar del universo, y no pudiese encontrar la tierra. Mi dedo índice sube y baja por la pantalla del teléfono, pero no presto atención a las imágenes realmente. La maraña de ideas en mi mente me confunde, y de alguna forma logra angustiarme y estancarme. ¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué es lo que me agobia? ¿Será que estoy teniendo la crisis de los veinticinco? Quizás me siento sola, lo cual es poco probable… o quizás no sea tan ilógico.

Suelto un suspiro agobiado y aprieto el celular contra mi frente, como esperando que del pequeño aparato saliera la respuesta a mis vacilaciones imberbes. Una voz familiar llama mi atención dos puestos más a mi izquierda, en la caja: Uchiha, el que goza de hacer propuestas indecentes a toda aquella mujer que se le cruce por delante. Mi sangre comienza a hervir de solo pensarlo. Cretino, niño mimado. Tendré suerte si no me ve… pero, oh, claro, no funcionará si estás exactamente donde se le agrega el azúcar al café. _Bien, Hinata_. Me aferro con más fuerza a mi teléfono, y clavo la vista en la pantalla. Mis dedos se mueven descontrolados, cambiando de canción cada cinco segundos. Su cuerpo llega junto al mío en cosa de segundos, pero no me mira.

-Si sigues tragando como cerda vas a ahogarte –dice de pronto. No me lo esperaba. Su voz se escuchaba rasposa y adormilada. Por su cabello, implícitamente supe que se había levantado hace poco, pero su traje hecho a la medida mejoraba algo la facha.

-¿Uchiha? –Murmuré. Me sentí estúpida, y mi garganta se comienza a secar, haciendo que me cueste aún más formular alguna palabra. Tomo más café, y logro que el sonido salga tenuemente de mi boca- ¿Qué quieres?

-No despabiles princesa, no tengo particular interés en fastidiarte esta mañana… Digamos que solo estoy siendo un _caballero._

-Oh, un caballero es lo que definitivamente _no _eres. –Lo fastidié todo. Hablé sin pensar, o más bien pensé en voz alta. Sasuke frunce el ceño, pero lo relaja de inmediato y me ignora. Realmente, pero realmente no parece interesado en ser mordaz.

- No soy yo el que se está comportando como un _salvaje_ –Su voz enfatiza esa última maldita palabra. Sus ojos intensos me observan fijamente, y me siento diminuta, como un cachorro siendo regañado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Otra pregunta estúpida. Estoy rompiendo mi récord. En este momento me pregunto, incluso, cómo demonios egresé de la universidad.

-Mi oficina está a dos calles –Dice, quitándole importancia al asunto. Su rostro se torna sombrío, y algo resplandece en su mirada… algo _picante_, que definitivamente no me gusta –Si dejases de mirarme como si hubieras encontrado petróleo, te lo agradecería.

-¿Perdón?

-Te perdono, princesa –Guiña un ojo y se aleja con su café en mano y una sonrisa arrogante adornando su rostro.

-¡Oye! –Algo me hace salir disparada en su dirección. Indignación, quizás. Uchiha es un hombre muy exasperante, y yo muy impulsiva- ¿No te cansa ser tan… inmaduro?

-Escucha, Hyuuga, en primer lugar: no soy yo el que está armando un escándalo; y segundo: desde un principio dije que no tengo intenciones de fastidiarte. Ya me fastidias bastante tú a mí…, -su rostro se crispó en una mueca extraña, como incómodo pero a la vez mal intencionado- _**pero francamente no eres el tipo de mujer que lo entiende. Espero que tengas un buen día, princesa**_. -Me quedé en medio del local plantada, con todo el mundo mirándome, y… humillada.

El resto de la semana fue una total basura, pero el viernes pude recuperar mi automóvil. Justo a tiempo para asistir al cumpleaños de Ten Ten, la novia de mi primo. Rock Lee había hecho un excelente trabajo con el motor. Llegué a mi casa cerca de las siete ese viernes, pero la fiesta no comenzaba hasta las nueve, así que tenía un par de horas para arreglarme. En realidad, mi cuerpo clama por algo de descanso; ojalá una siesta de tres semanas al hilo, y una buena ración de helado de chocolate. A veces me pregunto si lo mío será una crisis, o una depresión de mujer desesperada y solterona. Anhelo que sea lo primero, porque no quiero que nada se interponga en mi camino; pero para mí desgracia pinta ser más lo segundo. De todos modos, no pienso hacer nada por solucionarlo. Suena el teléfono, y todo se me vuelve oscuro.

Llegué a la fiesta cerca de las diez, sin ánimo de nada. Saludé a todos, y vagué entre los invitados como si estuviese perdida. Me sentía turista en una casa que conocía muy bien. Kiba se acercó a mí un par de veces, pero no quise revelarle nada. Ya me bastaba con fastidiarme la noche a mi sola, como para hacerlo con mi gran amigo. Salgo a la terraza a respirar aire puro. Veo la ciudad y las luces, los automóviles que se mueven entre pavimentadas calles, la policía corrupta jodiendo a algún conductor borracho, los anuncios de neón y las torres de señal. Por un momento me siento plena, en la cúspide de todo, en lo alto del mundo. En el último piso de un edificio se está bien, me dije, inspirando profundamente. Sentí el humo y la suciedad colarse en mis fosas nasales e ingresar a mis pulmones. Esto es la ciudad. Enferma y retorcida ciudad, la cual amo, porque combina conmigo. Escucho que alguien cierra la puerta de vidrio de a terraza, y veo a Neji aproximarse a mí, inmutable como siempre.

-Ten Ten pregunta por ti. Cree que estás enfadada con ella. –Me ofrece un cigarrillo, y lo acepto. Miro nuevamente el paisaje desde las alturas, y me siento agobiada nuevamente.

-Cariño, claro que no… Por dios, no –Titubeo, y Neji descansa su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros, mientras que con el izquierdo sujeta una copa de Whisky –Solo no me siento bien. Estoy un poco confundida, pero creo que es normal. Pasará pronto-Sonrío, y mi acompañante no parece quedar convencido. Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, simplemente sintiendo el fresco de la noche- Llamó Hiashi esta tarde –Se la solté de sopetón. Se tensó, lo sentí en mis hombros, pero no alteró su expresión facial.

-¿Qué quería?

-Lo mismo de siempre. Me negué, por supuesto… -Mi angustia se hizo notoria- No es que no lo esperase, es solo que tenía la esperanza de haber superado esta etapa.

-Hombres como él jamás van a lograr superar ninguna etapa, prima –Por alguna razón su comentario me hizo reír. Estar con Neji siempre era lo mejor.

-Necesito unas cuantas copas… Iré a un bar, no quiero arruinarle más la noche a Ten Ten, ni a ti.

-Te rogaría hasta de rodillas que te quedases aquí, pero con lo obstinada que eres, lo harías de todas formas… Confío en que sabes lo que haces, Hina –Me abrazó fuerte, y permanecimos así unos segundos. Sonreí e ingresamos al departamento a buscar mis cosas.


	4. Sobre tierra seca

"_Noche de chicos_", lo llama Naruto. Estúpido nombre se ha cogido para una salida como tantas otras. El único objeto de la dichosa "noche" es ir al antro a emborracharse, y si tienes mucha suerte, irte a casa con una chica ardiente, o dos. Había un bar, muy de moda entre la gente de clase alta, lo que significa que estaría lleno de bellezas exóticas y buena bebida. Nada en particular, pero el espíritu aventurero de mi mejor amigo era el que usualmente me traía mujeres.

El lugar estaba atestado de cuerpos sudorosos, hierba y alcohol. Llevaba dos horas sentado en la misma posición, bebiendo en silencio, mientras Naruto estaba ad portas de sumar a una chica más a su lista de conquistas exitosas. Es patético cómo tantas de ellas se entregan ante la mínima señal de dinero, ebriedad y traje de buena calidad. Ninguna de ellas siente la necesidad de ser racional; más bien, las defino como criaturas de la noche gobernadas por su lívido. No me quejo, porque siempre son útiles en tiempos de necesidad, cuando el deseo se hace potente y el raciocinio, nulo; sin embargo, nunca serán vistas como algo más que un trozo de carne, que es lo que son. Sensuales y ligeros trozos de carne, dispuestos a entregarse en cuerpo y alma al mejor postor.

Quizás soy yo, o este lugar es muy aburrido. Quizás estoy perdiendo mi toque. Quizás, solo quizás, quiero volver a casa y sentarme a ver televisión hasta quedarme dormido. Pero quiero sexo, de ese sexo desenfrenado y novedoso… Necesito un cigarrillo y aire, o alguien saldrá lastimado.

El estacionamiento está vacío, salvo un par de perros que escarban entre la basura. Mi vista se posa en un volvo v40 azul eléctrico, que destaca al estar estacionado bajo la luz del foco. Una figura borrosa se mueve junto a la puerta que queda oscura, como intentando sujetarse de la ventana abierta de par en par. Me acerco, aún con el cigarrillo encendido en la mano. Tal vez se trate de un ladrón ebrio, y en vista de su condición, me dé el lujo de darle un par de zurradas. Conforme me acerco, la figura se va haciendo más nítida, y reparo en que no es un hombre; más bien es una mujer delgada de cabello oscuro largo. Su piel está rasguñada, y está notoriamente ebria. Le doy unos golpes suaves en la suela del zapato. Se encoge hasta llegar a posición fetal, y cubre su cabeza con ambos brazos.

-_¡Quien seas, vete! –_El sonido es apenas un murmullo, pero esa voz… esa voz yo la conozco.

-¿Hyuuga?_ –_Se queda tiesa, y lentamente voltea la cabeza hasta verme por completo. Sus ojos grises están entrecerrados y humedecidos. Suelta un bufido molesto. Al parecer nunca se siente feliz de verme, y no es que espere que lo haga; o que yo lo sienta también.

_-_Fantástico… ¿No hay un solo lugar en esta _maldita_ ciudad donde pueda estar lejos de ti?_ –_Hinata intenta levantarse, pero vuelve a caer de cola sobre la tierra. Comienza a llorar, y veo grandes chorros de lágrimas negras correr por sus mejillas.

-¡Eh, tranquila! –En un impulso la sujeto por los brazos y le apoyo contra la puerta del automóvil. Ella forcejea, pero cae hacia un costado- ¿Quieres calmarte de una vez?

-No me toques… no quiero que me toques –Contraria a sus palabras, sujeta mis brazos con fuerza, porque sabe que de otra forma caería de bruces al suelo. Su llanto se intensifica. Parece no parar, y vuelve a arremeter contra mí con más fuerza. Casi caigo sobre mis talones.

-¡Hyuuga, maldita sea! –La azoto contra la puerta, sujetando sus muñecas junto a su rostro, que evita mirarme en todo momento- Mírame –Ordeno, y niega con la cabeza. Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia –Mírame.

-¡Me estás haciendo daño, bruto! –Patalea como niña pequeña, pero no deja de llorar.

-Mírame… –Se estremece y lentamente voltea la cara, hasta que me mira directo a los ojos. Su rostro pecoso y sonrojado está atento a mis movimientos, pero en realidad la mente de Hinata está en cualquier otro lugar. Lo sé, pues también he estado en su posición antes- No soy tu enemigo, Hyuuga… no lo soy. Quiero ayudarte.

-Tú quieres sexo, bastardo asqueroso –La voz de Hyuuga comienza a aumentar, y escucho su voz más aguda de lo que es en realidad- Lo único que buscan los de tu tipo es sexo_… Se creen tan especiales con su dinero, su facha y sus perras_… Adivina qué Uchiha: No soy una muñeca Barbie que puedes usar a tu gusto, y dejarla por otra cuando se te de la maldita gana… ¡JAMÁS SERÉ TU PERRA, CRETINO HIPÓCRITA! –Lanza un escupo en toda mi cara, y la suelto enseguida. Su mejilla derecha golpea el suelo con fuerza, y gime del dolor. _Esto pasa cuando intentas ser amable, Uchiha, debería quedarte claro. _No para de llorar, y pese a que ya me sacó de mis casillas, mi mente se pelea por levantarla del suelo otra vez.

-Son estupideces, Hyuuga –Me levanto, dueño de mí mismo al igual que siempre. Esta chica estúpida se ha buscado todo lo que le sucede, ¿verdad? Claro que sí- Aunque creo que tú eres aún más estúpida, por quedarte en estas condiciones, sola, y con un vestido tan ajustado. Pensé que eras mejor que eso, _perrita faldera de papá_.

-Quiero irme a casa… -Lo que queda de su llanto, ahora es un sollozo persistente. La observo desde las alturas, y me parece cada vez más insignificante. Cada vez es más _tentadora. Cierra los ojos y se desvanece sobre la tierra seca, rasguñando aún más su rostro –Sasuke… casa… _-Termina de abandonar la conciencia, y se queda inmóvil como piedra. Toco un fragmento de su piel: cremosa y suave, como siempre la imaginé, pero estaba helada, y a merced de todo; sin embargo, _**ese no es mi problema**_.

-Eres _patética_, princesa –Me volteo y apago el cigarro en el capó de su automóvil. Decido volver adentro a buscar un cuerpo donde descargarme. La noche aún es joven, al igual que yo.


	5. El mejor de todos

Mi mente flota en el limbo. No veo nada más que líneas difusas de colores eléctricos, que se tambalean y forman figuras extrañas. Estos pétalos pululan despreocupados… se pierden en la infinidad, aparecen y vuelven a desvanecerse. No tienen miedo a nada, ni al tiempo, ni a las críticas, ni al fuego que los consume mientras danzan, ni los golpes… _los golpes_… son pasos que se acercan, se acercan a mí uno tras otro. _Tac, tac, tac_… son los zapatos de papá. Papá está borracho otra vez, y está furioso. Hice algo malo, soy una niña mala. Él se posa a mi lado como mariposa, y golpea mi rostro una y otra vez, sin respirar. Está rojo, y las venas de su cuello se han hinchado; pero me grita que soy mala, soy débil y lo avergüenzo con mi actitud. Debo cambiar. Debo dejar de tartamudear. Debo ser fuerte y descarada, como él, no como yo. Me golpea otra vez, me consume, me reprime. Lloro, y cada lágrima es un correazo ganado. Nada lo detiene_… Tac, Tac, Tac_… Papá huye como un ciervo del depredador ¿Qué asusta tanto a mi papi?... Veo ojos negros como boca de lobo, esos ojos me paralizan y me dan miedo. Siento que la oscuridad me llama a ellos, a rendirme, dejar de luchar y entregarme a ellos. Los ojos se acercan, y resulta que tienen nariz y boca; y un nombre: Uchiha Sasuke. Él me llama, con voz despiadada. Sé que me hará daño, porque él rompe todo lo que toca. Él está roto, al igual que yo… pero no quiero ir. Si me dejo llevar, papá volverá a castigarme… Cae una gota del cielo, y empapa la figura de Sasuke. Él se ahoga, muere, y se ahoga en agua fría como témpano. El agua sube por mis pies hasta mi garganta. Comienzo a chillar. Temo por mi vida, y nadie me va a rescatar. Sasuke se asoma entre las olas y empuja mi cabeza a las profundidades. Él acabará conmigo. Me está ahogando, y yo no le detengo. Grito más fuerte, el oxígeno me falta, y algo me zamarrea contra el agua. Veo luz blanca, y me acerco a ella lentamente. Siento el zamarreo, y un golpe en la cabeza. Abro los ojos, y me encuentro con un techo blanco y paredes rosa pastel.

-¡AH! –Me siento de golpe, y siento un tirón en mi mejilla izquierda. Frente a mis ojos está la señora Garroway, mi vecina. Una ancianita muy agradable, soltera, y muchos gatos en su vida.

-Despacio mi niña, vas a hacerte daño –Se levanta de su lugar, y toca mi frente en busca de fiebre. Me sonríe. Es obvio que siente pena por mí. Pone en mis manos una taza caliente de té. Adoro el té de mi vecina, es el mejor que he probado.

-¿Qué pasó? Digo… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Toma tu té, Hinata. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar –La señora Garroway se voltea y abandona la habitación. Uno de sus gatos se frota contra mi brazo libre. Lo subo a mi regazo y lo acaricio largo rato, intentando recordar lo que pasó anoche.

-¿Crees que soy extraña, _Mr. Bubbles_? –El minino bosteza y se va sin más. Que gato tan desagradecido. O quizás intuye que soy mala compañía, y prefiere evitarme el dolor de escuchar la triste realidad- El ruido de mi celular me saca de mis vacilaciones. Es Neji -¿Hola?

-Hola, Hina. Solo quería saber cómo pasaste tu noche de copas –Se ríe, y yo sonrío también. Neji es de esa clase de personas que, si bien es seria, cuando se ríe, su risa da más gracia que el mismo chiste. Es contagiosa. Su buen humor es contagioso; contrario al mío, que soy una amargada.

-Si te lo cuento, no me lo creerías… -Suspiro- ¿Qué era eso importante que querías decirme la otra noche, antes de irme?

-En unos meses más tendrás la casa para ti sola, oficialmente. Ten Ten y yo tendremos un bebé.

-¡Oh, hermano, eso es increíble! Me alegro por ustedes. Cuando llegues a casa celebraremos, ¿ok?

-De acuerdo, mantente viva hasta entonces –Escuché a Neji de la forma más alegre que alguna vez lo haya oído. Más que cuando ganó su trofeo de bolos cuando teníamos casi diecisiete años.

-Trataré… ¡Dale un millón de abrazos a Ten Ten de mi parte! Ah, y… oye_, te quiero_.

-Eres una llorica, Hinata –Dijo, y pude imaginarlo sonriéndome, como tantas veces lo hacía; solo para mí y su novia- yo también. Nos vemos.

A penas colgué, la señora Garroway entró a la habitación con un plato de sopa en las manos. Arrancó la taza de las mías, y puso el plato sobre una tabla de madera, sobre mis muslos.

-¿Podría responder mis preguntas ahora, por favor? –Ella asintió. Lo pensé unos minutos… ¿por dónde empiezo? - ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Alguien te dejó sentada frente a mi puerta. Estabas muy machacada, y lo mejor sería que te quedases conmigo, ya que no vi a tu primo en ninguna parte.

-Neji pasó la noche en casa de su novia. Es su cumpleaños –Expliqué. Pareció no importarle, y prosiguió su relato, haciendo pausas de cuando en cuando para recordar algún detalle.

-No logré ver quién te dejó aquí, pero alcancé a divisar a un hombre que se alejaba por la calle. Estaba oscuro y no pude verlo bien, pero llevaba una sudadera azul oscuro, con el logo de algún equipo de basketball... Bay… ¿Bayhawks?

-¡Kiba! Oh, esa chaqueta es de Kiba… Madre de Dios, que suerte –Mi vecina esbozó una gran sonrisa y tomó mi mano.

-Me alegra que estés mejor. Eres libre de irte a casa cuando gustes.

-De hecho me gustaría irme ahora, aunque sea un poco grosero de mi parte… es que me gustaría llamar a Kiba para agradecerle.

-Como quieras, mi niña –Retiró el plato y lo colocó sobre la mesa de noche. Me levanté de un salto, renovada, y le di un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias por todo. No sé cómo pagárselo –Colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja, y negó con la cabeza.

-A las viejas como yo no nos queda más que ser útiles al prójimo, como sea posible, Hinata querida… Por cierto, ese joven Kiba y tú hacéis una pareja de lo más linda –Guiñó su ojo derecho y salió rápida del cuarto, dejándome con las mejillas sonrosadas y la boca abierta.

Bajo al subterráneo a llorar la pérdida de mi auto, sin ambargo, me encuentro la sorpresa de que está ahí, intacto, bien cerrado y todas las ventanas arriba. _Oh, Kiba, eres fantástico_. Salvo un detalle… algún maleducado apagó su cigarrillo en el capó. Probablemente fue un borracho que pasaba por ahí, y no encontró nada mejor que hacerme la gracia. Subí al primer piso, y telefoneé a Kiba. Respondió al tercer pitazo.

_-¿Hola?_

-¿Estabas durmiendo?

_-Sí… Algo así ¿Qué sucede?_

-Solo quería agradecerte por todo… ¡Eres el mejor!

-_Claro, nena… no es nada. Hablamos luego, ¿sí?_

-Llámame cuando estés despierto ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! ¡Te adoro!  
-_Uhm, yo igual. Un beso –_Colgó. Si bien no me sorprende su mal humor al despertar, sí el hecho de que me llamase "nena". Él no lo hace, pero en fin, no lo voy a cuestionar.Aún me queda trabajo que hacer, cuentas que revisar, y una celebración que preparar para Neji.

**Y aunque cueste creerlo... ¡Hinata sí tenía sentimientos!**


	6. Felicidad onírica

Tengo pesadillas constantes. Las he tenido cada noche durante veinte años. Las imágenes son variopintas, pero casi siempre es la misma: Mamá me arregla la horrible pajarita de la escuela, antes de irme. Me da un beso en la mejilla, y salgo hecho un suspiro por la puerta principal. De pronto, todo se vuelve confuso, y un policía me dice que no puedo entrar a mi casa. El lugar está rodeado de gente en traje azul, y vecinos curiosos. _Los odio, ¿por qué no se meten en sus asuntos?..._ Digo que quiero ver a mi mamá. Quiero mostrarle la medalla que gané por ser el primero en aprender a multiplicar de mi clase, pero él insiste en taparme la entrada. Dice que alguien malo le hizo daño a mamá, y necesitan saber quién fue; pero yo insisto. Coloca su gorro azul sobre mi cabeza, y dice que eso me ayudará a ser fuerte. En un movimiento rápido paso por debajo de su brazo, y corro hacia la cocina. Un plástico naranja cubre algo sobre una mancha enorme de sangre. Los forenses exigen que saquen al niño de la escena del crimen, y me sacan arrastrando, mientras yo comienzo a llorar. Lloro desconsolado, como el patético niño de ocho años que solía ser en esos tiempos. **_Quien dijo que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor, claramente no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando._**

Despierto cubierto en sudor, con las lágrimas escociendo mis ojos y jadeando en busca de oxígeno. Trago toda la saliva que puedo, en busca de refrescar mi garganta seca, pero se me hace necesario ir al baño. Una vez dentro, mojo mi rostro con agua fría, y sé que esta noche no podría volver a dormir. Me siento frustrado y molesto por todas esas horas de sueño que he perdido en todo este tiempo, pero también sé que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Recorro la casa en la oscuridad y descalzo, como si el frío de la madera fuera a relajarme un poco. Prendo el televisor, y lo observo durante largo rato, sin prestarle atención reamente. Todo lo que contiene esa caja electrónica, y las personas que se prestan para alimentarla, me desagradan. Todos tan superficiales, tan triviales, sin nada interesante que decir… me hartan; y encima, hace que me duela la cabeza. No es resaca, porque ni siquiera bebí tanto en mi salida con Naruto. Llegué a mi casa cerca de las 2, lo cual no está ni remotamente cerca de mi hora habitual de llegada. Ignoré la televisión, tentado por la posibilidad de arrojarle un jarrón o algo, pero eso significaba tener que comprar otra. No para mí, sino para mantener ocupado a Naruto en sus visitas repentinas.

Permanezco en silencio otro buen rato, buscando en la cocina algo para distraerme. No encuentro nada, y tampoco tengo hambre. Mis pies se dirigen al cuarto donde tengo el piano de cola de mi madre. Casi nunca lo toco, pero algo me atrae a él y me sienta frente a sus teclas, esperando que el polvo se disipe y nazca la música otra vez. Primero es una nota sencilla, luego dos; y mis dedos comienzan a recordar una melodía que mi madre siempre tocaba cuando estaba sola. Cuando yo la escuchaba tocar, siempre era una canción alegre; que a diferencia de esta, es sumamente melancólica. No recuerdo el nombre, pero cada nota está grabada a fuego en mi memoria desde el primer día que la escuché, escondido tras el escritorio de papá. Algo en ella me hipnotiza.

Mis dedos se pierden en la melodía, y absorto muevo los dedos por el teclado; pero casi al final mis dedos se enredan y pierdo el hilo. Golpeo las teclas con ambas manos, dejando salir un ruido espantoso. Escucho una risa apagada desde la entrada, y levanto la vista de inmediato. Por alguna razón no siento preocupación de quién puede ser, ni qué hace aquí. La figura avanza a la luz, y la tenue iluminación de la lámpara deja en descubierto su rostro.

-Eh, ¿qué te ha hecho el piano? –Sonríe y se recarga sobre el piano con ambos brazos. Observo su escote atentamente, y luego su blanca cara, sin perderme ni un detalle. Suspira y se sienta a mi lado- _La promesa..._

-Me sorprende que la reconozcas –Mi invitada frunce la nariz, como ofendida por mi comentario; pero decide ignorarme y apretar teclas al azar- Estás haciéndolo mal… Así –Tomo sus delgados dedos entre los míos, y los guío por las teclas, como danzando a cada nota. Son simples acordes, pero su rostro se ilumina y no deja de sonreír. Por primera vez me siento tranquilo… en paz conmigo mismo y con lo que me rodea. Ella me regala la calma que desprende su ser, aún si es de noche y hace frío. En su mundo nunca es invierno, y jamás lo será.

-Me gusta escucharte tocar –Dice- tu rostro cambia… te ves más… feliz.

-Tonterías –Su cabeza reposa en mi hombro. Aspiro su aroma a miel de pancakes y galletas recién horneadas. Continuo mi empresa, esta vez improvisando. Algún día le escribiría una canción, pero jamás le confesaría que es para ella; pues no soy el tipo de hombre que hace eso. Podría escribirle muchos sonetos y conciertos, si me empeñase, pero nunca admitiría que ella es la fuente de mi inspiración.

-Es muy lindo.

-Lo sé, me lo dicen seguido.

-Si lo repites muchas veces, hasta puede que se cumpla –Se ríe y me abraza. El calor de su cuerpo me invade, y por un momento deseo abrazarle yo también. Reflexiono sobre el curso de mi vida, las idas y vueltas en automóvil hasta un bar de mala muerte, las redadas, las noches de pasión desenfrenada con una extraña; y en este momento, esta caricia inocente, este halo de picardía casi infantil que le rodea. Me pregunto si dejaría atrás la vida de excesos y malos hábitos, para cambiarlas por _esto._

-Cállate.

-¿Te estás riendo? ¡Oh, bueno! –Se levanta de golpe armoniosamente, casi danzando , sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a _mí_ Sasuke?

-¿Podrías dejar el teatro y sentarte de una vez? –Pongo mi semblante serio otra vez, y toco algunas notas sueltas. Ella se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza. Me levanto y la acorralo contra una pared, antes que pueda si quiera reaccionar.

-L-lo siento… no pensé que te molestaría… -Intenta poner en orden sus ideas, pero sus ojos me dicen que nunca había estado más confundida- Debería irme.

-No. Te quedas conmigo hoy, mañana, y todo el tiempo que se me plazca.

_-Bésame, entonces… –_Me pide. Algo golpea mi cabeza fuertemente, y abro los ojos. Mi cabeza había caído sobre el piano, luego de haberme quedado dormido con las manos en el teclado. Era claro que es un sueño, nada más. Hombres como yo no aman a nadie, ni merecen ser amados. Es una regla universal. Las mujeres buenas te piden que les entregues tu alma, pero yo no tengo una para ofrecerle a nadie. Por esta vez, me dije, al menos no fue una pesadilla; pero hubiese preferido que sí. Los sueños estremecedores me dan menos para pensar, que aquellos que te traen esperanza, y quizás la chispa adecuada de la vida misma. Te dan la esperanza de que todo estará mejor, que potencialmente podría ser mejor; y nunca llega a ser así. No estoy hecho para esas cosas de maricas. Todo en mi expele brutalidad y hostilidad. Así me gusta, y así es como debe ser. Esa mujer nunca volverá a aparecer en mis sueños; y no volveré a arriesgar el pellejo por alguien que no es mi responsabilidad.

Sacudo mi cabeza, cabreado. Veo que amanece; y decido ponerme en marcha. Uno de los empleados toca la puerta y pregunta qué hacer con la ropa húmeda que traje anoche. Me limito a decirle que la deje por ahí. Será un largo día.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hola a todos.

En primer lugar muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia; y más a los que dejan sus comentarios. Lamento si no los he respondido todos, pero mi mente es muy volátil y se me olvida responder, sinceramente. Debo hacerme la costumbre de responder en cuanto los leo. Mea culpa. Todas las sugerencias, comentarios, delirios; son bienvenidos, y aunque no lo crean, algunos me han dado la chispa adecuada para seguir con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias, otra vez, a todos ustedes. Grandes. Sus comentarios me incitan a quedarme aquí por un largo rato y causar todo tipo de problemas.

Segundo: Sé que summary promete una cosa, pero para ser honesta, las cosas están dando giros inesperados, incluso para mí. Tened la certeza de que mi incertidumbre es proporcional a la de ustedes; y prefiero decirlo ahora antes que el fic termine siendo algo totalmente distinto, y digan que no les advertí. Así que, con toda claridad, no tengo ni la menor idea en qué van a terminar estos dos. O quizás sí lo sé, y toda esta parafernalia tuvo el único objeto de confundirlos.

Sin nada más que agregar, me despido cordialmente. Un beso enoooooooorme a todos los que leen esto, los que lo leyeron, y lo leerán.

Marttins.

_Pd: La canción que toca Sasuke es "The promise", de Michael Nyman._


	7. Ventanas

No volví a ver a Sasuke durante tres semanas. Realmente, no vi a casi nadie durante tres semanas. Mi vida constó en rotar de mi cama al trabajo, y viceversa. Lo que yo creía una simple crisis existencial, resultó ser el comienzo de un cuadro depresivo auto-diagnosticado. Quizás si hubiese prestado atención a las señales, no me habría tomado tan por sorpresa, pero supongo que en algún momento tendría que tocar fondo; pues estuve reteniendo mis emociones a la fuerza durante más de una década.

Esa noche resolví bajar a comprar unas botellas de cerveza helada, en busca de algo que me ayudara a llenar los vacíos de mi memoria, o que por lo menos me diera esa ilusión de falsa alegría y euforia que siento cada vez que me paso de copas. Son las únicas veces que me permito sentirme de esa forma. La primera pasada al supermercado fueron dos botellas de litro cada una. Lástima por ellas que no me duraron siquiera una hora. A la tercera pasada la cajera no quiso venderme, porque según ella estaba hecha un desastre. Si fuera ella, aceptaría el dinero y me dejaría en paz. Salí del local en busca de otro donde pudiese saciar mis patéticas ansias de confort. Me tambaleaba con cada paso que daba, y un par de veces estuve a punto de darme de bruces contra el suelo, pero seguía aferrándome a los huecos de los ladrillos en las paredes. El roce abrió grandes surcos de sangre en las palmas de mis manos y mis dedos. Seguí arrastrándome calle abajo, hasta que mis huesos comenzaron a doler por el frío del aire, y mis manos resentidas cedieron contra el asfalto. Estaría removiendo piedritas de mi barbilla durante semanas.

_-Oh, dios… soy patética _–Suspiré, e inspiré lo más profundo que pude aire frío, pero las costillas comenzaron a dolerme. Había tomado tiempo recuperarme de mi número anterior, y este otro me proporcionaría nuevas llagas que sanar. Pero Kiba no está aquí para rescatarme esta vez. No habrá vecina amable, ni sopa de pollo, ni gato quisquilloso, ni palabras de aliento. Estoy sola. Cerré los ojos esperando que el alcohol en mis venas se llevara lo último de mi conciencia.

Un aroma desagradable inundó mi alrededor. Quise abrir los ojos para averiguar de dónde salía el hedor; sin embargo mi cuerpo se resistió. Sentí el asfalto contra mi espina dorsal, la respiración pesada, mi barbilla herida e inmóvil, mis manos chorreantes de sangres que daban pequeños espasmos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, y sobre mi caja torácica sentía un peso extra que no estaba antes de perder el conocimiento; y definitivamente tenía menos frío que antes. Abrí un ojo lentamente, captando con lentitud líneas difusas y una silueta postrada a mis pies, observando a la vereda de enfrente con infinito interés.

-Despertarte –Era una voz masculina muy familiar. _Oh, por favor… no puede ser…_

-_¿Hay un lugar de esta ciudad en que no tenga que encontrarme contigo? –_Susurré con la poca fuera que me quedaba. Frunció el ceño, pero lo relajó de inmediato y esbozó media sonrisa.

- ¿Siempre eres así de hostil, princesa?

-No… lo siento… Ah, lo siento. Supongo que gracias –Intenté incorporarme, pero mis brazos cedieron y caí de espalda, esperando el golpe en mi nuca; el cual nunca llegó. Sasuke me levantó del brazo magullado y me apoyó contra la pared, colocando nuevamente la chaqueta de cuero que tenía sobre mí anteriormente - ¿Es tuya?

-Sí

-Ah… muchas gracias.

-Como sea –Su voz volvió a ser como siempre: cruda y distante, sin atisbos de la chispa que tenía cuando era sarcástico conmigo. Raro espécimen este Uchiha.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Tenía una cita –Algo hizo una opresión en mi pecho, como un calor y un nudo en la boca del estómago. Sasuke miró mi rostro, que creo reveló muchas cosas, pues él miró al frente con cierto aire arrogante, y añadió: - un encuentro sexual, la verdad. Estacioné el auto aquí, y te vi arrastrándote por la calle, una vez más. –La sangre se agolpó en mis mejillas, y las imágenes de mi último paso por el alcohol vinieron todas juntas.

-Supongo que la chica estará decepcionada de que no te aparezcas, eh… -Intenté bromear para alivianar el ambiente, pero solo conseguí una puntada en mi costilla derecha, y una mirada reprobatoria de Sasuke.

-A esta altura del día lo habrá superado… ¿cuánto bebiste?

-No lo sé, tres litros, quizás cuatro… no lo recuerdo –Apoyé la cabeza en la pared. Aún me sentía mareada, y me tambaleé hacia los costados de mi cuerpo. Sentí el tibio cuerpo de Sasuke estremecerse levemente ante la sorpresa de recibir el impacto del mío; sin embargo no se movió. Intenté alejarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero solo lograba balancearme hacia adelante.

-Déjalo así, ¿quieres? –Bufó y cerró los ojos. Ahí me quedé, a su lado, sentados juntos en la acera, yo cubriéndome con su chaqueta, y él con un chaleco de lana azul. Me permití apreciar la vista por primera vez, y ya era de noche, no había nadie en la calle, salvo los insectos que perseguían la luz de los faroles y se quemaban al tocarla. - ¿Por qué tanto?

-¿Disculpa? –Su voz captó mi atención, pero no lo miré de frente. Sentía que si le miraba, iba a decir algo fuera de lugar, y no sería prudente.

-¿Por qué tanta bebida? –Yo sabía que él me estaba mirando fijamente, lo cual me ponía nerviosa, sumado al frío, tiritaba como jalea.

-No creo que quiera contarlo, es complicado, y; después de todo, no somos ni siquiera amigos –Al parecer mi respuesta le ofendió. Sentí su cuerpo alejarse del mío unos centímetros, y puso cara de perro rabioso, tal como la primera vez que nos encontramos.

-Hm –Lo miré fijamente, intentando analizar su voz cortante y furibunda. ¿Por qué habría de molestarse tanto? –De todas formas, ¿no deberías estar escondiéndote en la falda de tu mami como todas las niñas de tu clase? –Se sobrepasó. Maquiné en mi mente un millón de cosas horribles para decirle, pero la voz no me salía, ni siquiera un balbuceo. Sentía cómo el cuerpo comenzaba a hervirme desde la cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies, mezclándose con el sentimiento de pérdida recurrente y miseria que me ahogaba día a día.

-Mi mamá está muerta –Fue lo único que atiné a decir. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y mirarme fijamente, con las pupilas perdidas en algún lugar del universo. Por su expresión facial, descifré atisbos de empatía y sorpresa, pero definitivamente eran ilusiones mías. Sasuke no es del tipo de persona que siente empatía. Sorpresa sí, pero empatía no. Comencé a levantarme con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, y cuando logré sostenerme en pie, arrojé la chaqueta en sus piernas –Gracias –Volteé lentamente, cuidando no caerme, y caminé unos pasos; hasta que su voz me detuvo. Su declaración me heló las venas, y comprendí su reacción: _Su mamá también había muerto._

Lo miré fijamente durante unos minutos. Él hizo lo mismo, y reparé en los rasgos de su rostro detenidamente. Era guapo, sin duda, y los rasgos toscos de su cara le daban un aire a peligro, a picante y descontrolado; sin embargo, bien profundo en sus ojos negros, pude ver una vez más el vacío… ese vacío que yo conocía tan bien. Me senté a su lado, esta vez procurando guardar una distancia prudente entre ambos. Suspiré, agotada, y nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que él habló:

-Mi madre murió cuando tenía ocho años. No pude decirle adiós. Supongo que eso fue lo peor de todo –Hizo una larga pausa, como intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Se levantó de golpe, sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia la calle- No sé por qué te estoy contando esto… -Se dispuso a marcharse, pero algo me impulsó a tomarle de la mano y detenerlo. Quizás quería me alguien me escuchase, tanto como él; y tal vez Sasuke podría entenderme, como ningún otro que yo conociese supiese hacerlo.

-Quizás si te quedas, lo entiendas… Quédate. Quédate conmigo un rato, ¿sí? –Pareció confundido. Fui lo más amable que pude esta vez, dado que las fuerzas no me alcanzaban para ser mezquina con él. Por una vez quise bajar la guardia con él, y abrirle mi mente a alguien, aunque fuese un completo extraño, y luego me arrepintiese de mi decisión. Hacer una locura, algo fuera de lugar. Sasuke se sentó otra vez, pero apoyó su brazo en el mío, buscando calor… o quizás, ¿sentirse reconfortado?

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a contarme tus secretos íntimos esperando que yo te escuche y haga como que me importa? –Su reacción no me tomó por sorpresa. Soy psicóloga, y por algún motivo lo esperaba.

-Sí, si no es mucha molestia –Bufó ante mi respuesta, sin disimular su evidente mal humor, pero se volteó apoyando el hombro contra la pared, y me miró directo a los ojos – Te contaré una historia… Es algo larga –Esperé una respuesta que no llegó, y me animó a continuar- Hace unos años existió un joven ambicioso, inteligente como ninguno, con muy buen ojo para los negocios; que decidió abrir una pequeña empresa de transportes. Al poco tiempo de fundar su empresa, conoció a una muchacha que vivía cerca de su casa, hija de dos comerciantes japoneses, que era conocida por su pésima salud. Sin importar el estado de deterioro de la chica, el muchacho se enamoró de ella perdidamente, y pese a todo pronóstico, se hicieron adultos juntos –Tomé aire. El peso de las emociones comenzaba a agobiarme- La empresa comenzó a crecer notablemente, haciéndose más y más importante; pero contrario a eso, la salud de la mujer era cada vez peor. Tuvieron una hija al poco tiempo de casarse, y todo pareció marchar perfectamente; salvo que para el quinto año de la niña, llegó la noticia de un segundo bebé… para resumir, la mujer no soportó el segundo embarazo, y murió llevándose al bebé consigo. El hombre no soportó el dolor de su pérdida. Dejó de lado la empresa en la que por años trabajó con esmero, y gastó todo su capital en drogas, mujeres y licor. Se abandonó a sí mismo, y se marchitó junto con el recuerdo de su esposa. Comenzó a odiar a su hija, debido a que era el retrato vivo de su madre, y la llenó de maltratos y carencias, la presionó hasta el límite intentando hacerla implacable; y haciendo la vida de ambos un calvario. Por suerte el hombre tenía un hermano, que tomó las riendas de la empresa nuevamente, sacándola del agujero en que estaba; y se llevó a su sobrina lejos de su padre apenas tuvo la mayoría de edad. Hoy en día el hombre sigue hundido en las drogas, y no le queda mucho de vida… -Sentí un pulgar acariciar la comisura de mi lagrimal, y noté que había roto en llanto mientras hablaba. Lo abracé con fuerza, sin pensarlo. Esperé que él me apartase de un empujón, y creo que lo consideró unos instantes, pero finalmente decidió dejarme ser. Sin corresponderme el abrazo, pero sin alejarme de él.

-Mi padre está en la cárcel. –Levanté la cabeza violentamente, con los ojos como platos, pero él no movió un músculo de su rostro. Decía eso como si hablase de un partido de fútbol –Por asesinato. Mató a mi madre… Estuve durante años buscando pruebas para demostrar su inocencia, incluso estudié abogacía para liberarlo; pero supongo que el problema está en que nunca quise ver lo obvio. No lo creí hasta que confesó en el tribunal que lo sentenció a cadena perpetua –Su voz era monótona, casi aburrida, pero sentía sus manos temblar ligeramente mientras hablaba. Miraba hacia el frente, por sobre mi hombro, como si el faro fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Supongo que eso le ayudaba a concentrarse en sus palabras más que en sus emociones –Mi hermano y yo heredamos la fortuna, pero a cambio tuvimos que soportar un tutor durante 15 años. Supongo que no fue tan malo, después de todo –Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya, buscando un gesto de amabilidad en él, pero se apartó en seguida.

-Cuando siento la ausencia de mi padre, necesito llenar ese vacío con algo. Supongo que es falta de cariño, pero no puedo quejarme; digo, tengo buenos amigos… lo que me queda de familia también es buena, y…

-Pero no suple la falta de tus padres –Interrumpe Sasuke- No puedes simplemente aparentar que ese espacio vacío no existe, porque en algún momento comienzas a cuestionarte el porqué de muchas cosas… ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no a otro? ¿Cómo hubiese sido si ellos estuvieran conmigo? No se puede, Hinata –Tuvo que detenerse. Notó, al igual que yo, que el volumen de su voz aumentó progresivamente con cada palabra. Cuando dijo lo último estaba casi gritando, y alterarse no es lo suyo. Nos quedamos en silencio, y algo vino a mi memoria. Algo que no pude callar.

-Cuando era pequeña tartamudeaba demasiado, y era extremadamente tímida –Sonreí al recordarlo. Casi podía verme a mí misma, con siete años, en el patio de mi casa jugando con un gato blanco que había encontrado en la calle- Papá me golpeaba por tartamudear. Le irritaba. Un día se enfadó tanto que le partió el pescuezo a mi gato con sus manos. No volví a tartamudear jamás… ni a tener un gato.

-Te he escuchado tartamudear.

-Lo sé. A veces lo hago. La lástima no dignifica a una persona, pero sí te ayuda a conseguir muchas cosas. Supongo que era mi juego, o es, no sé si lo siga siendo… Sin embargo creo que tú descubriste mi farsa incluso antes que yo –Le sonreí tímidamente. Su rostro se relajó y soltó un suspiro. Otra vez silencio. Los dos nos sumergimos en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que una pregunta salió del fondo de mi garganta, y escapó antes que pudiese atraparla-

-¿Piensas mucho al respecto? –Sasuke me miró sereno, y casi sonríe, como si algo le causase gracia. No lo entiendo.

-Tengo pesadillas todas las noches.

-Oh.

-¿Y tú?

-La mayor parte del tiempo no, pero hay temporadas enteras en que mi padre me acosa para que le preste dinero para drogas. Ahí es cuando toco fondo.

-¿Cuándo te llamó por última vez?

_-Esta mañana…_

-Eso explica los tragos de más, eh, princesa –Volvió a sonreírme, irónico, y por su tono de voz supe que para él había sido suficiente conversación emotiva. Me dejé llevar por la oleada de tranquilidad que me embargó con su broma, y me permití sonreír también. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme, y el frío no hacía maravillas con mi cuerpo adolorido.

-Creo que ya me voy… es tarde –Comencé a levantarme lentamente, y Sasuke me seguía con la mirada, como si algo le causara mucha gracia.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde estás? –Preguntó. Me detuve en seco, miré a mí alrededor, y por primera vez noté que no era mi barrio. No era ni el supermercado al que entré, ni el del frente mi edificio.

_-Santa madre de Dios… _¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Supongo que buscando algún loco de la cabeza que te vendiera tu pequeño _vicio_, llegaste aquí. Tu casa está a media hora de aquí –Contuvo sus ganas de mofarse de mí. Quería llorar. Me sentía humillada, confundida, estúpida y sobre todo adolorida. Miré las palmas de mi mano, y quise tirarme al piso otra vez y rogarle que me pasase su automóvil por encima – Camina. Te llevo.

-¿Ah? –Me volví loca. Completamente deschavetada. Sasuke no estaba ofreciendo llevarme, y todo era un sueño.

-¿Prefieres irte a pie?

-¡NO! O sea, no… claro, voy –Caminamos hasta el auto, cuyo interior era de cuero sintético, y junto con la calefacción le daban un toque fantástico. Me acurruqué en el asiento, aún con la chaqueta de Sasuke encima, y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara. Puso el carro en marcha, y quise hacerle tantas preguntas, que al final seleccioné algunas - ¿En qué momento me encontraste?

-Poco antes que te desmayaras. Supuse que era mala idea dejarte ahí tirada, quizás podría cobrar rescate –Fruncí el ceño y aguanté las ganas de sacarle la lengua. Recordé el naranjo del crepúsculo caer sobre mi cuerpo intoxicado en ese momento previo a irme del todo. Sasuke se había quedado a mi lado hasta el anochecer, que quizás no fueron más de un par de horas, considerando que anochece cerca de las nueve- Espero que no se te haga costumbre el que tenga que llevarte a tu casa cada vez que te emborrachas. Mis chaquetas comenzarán a odiarte.

-¿Qué? –_Chaquetas…_ Sonrió. Se estaba contando un chiste a sí mismo al parecer. _Chaquetas… algo debo recordar. Algo estoy olvidando… Algo importante…_ El sueño comenzó a ganarme, pero necesitaba hacerle una última pregunta - _¿Qué hora es?_ –_Chaquetas_… _Oh… _Entre las sombras de la somnolencia alcancé a distinguir las palabras _"__**Cuatro y treinta**__"._

¡Feliz año a todos!


End file.
